


feel it in the space between

by beetime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, because I said so, broganes, everybody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetime/pseuds/beetime
Summary: “Coffee champagne, in my opinion, would be carbonated coffee with a shot of white wine. Does that sound like a good time to you?”“It sounds like a great time.”Adam leaned in, his nose wrinkling with a smile as he whispered, “Junkie.”“You love it,” Takashi dismissed, kissing the wrinkles. “You think it’s endearing.”Adam drummed his fingers over Takashi’s scalp, “I find too many of your flaws endearing, my love.”“Even my dad jokes?”✦takashi and adam get engaged.





	feel it in the space between

**Author's Note:**

> whats up . heres adam n shiro tho b/c they got to live happily ever after. keith's like 15 in this, a year before kerberos. this is sorta connected to the other shiro stuff ive written but it doesnt fit in with the season codas so! i had to repost because this wasn't showing up on my account for some reason pls dont skewer me lmao
> 
> loosely inspired by [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b846b9bf405ffbc4cb401f9f84eb39e/tumblr_pcxyirJE1l1vhxqamo1_r2_1280.jpg) piece of art my friend sent me but i CANT find the artist so if anybody knows who it is please lmk so i can plug their name thank you!

The thing about Adam was that he was gorgeous. It was unfair, really. Takashi was already dying slowly, and the constant spike in his blood pressure from just looking at his boyfriend could not have been helping his case.

He wouldn’t make that joke out loud because said boyfriend would end it quickly and kill him.

Well, no. Not boyfriend. Not anymore, at least.

Takashi squeezed the fingers laced through his lightly, only just barely running his thumb over the ring on Adam’s finger. It was a simple gold band, nothing too flashy to get them called out by the Garrison administration or their students. Adam had reasoned with him through the tears that he had gotten such a cheap design because he wanted both of them to wear them and Takashi had kissed him (for maybe the eightieth time since beginning the proposal) to shut him up.

His mouth was actually still  _sore_. That was how much they’d kissed last night. His lips felt like they were buzzing apart from the rest of his contently tired body.

He still pressed them against the curve of Adam’s shoulder now, though, warmed by the rays of sunshine coming in through the blinds.

Everything about him was glowing. Despite having him right there in his arms, Takashi couldn’t believe he was a real, breathing person. That was how pretty he was. How absolutely fucking breathtaking.

He whispered an  _I love you_  against the brown skin and Adam shifted. Takashi froze as familiar hands came up to rest on his own on his own, pressing into Adam’s stomach.

“I know,” Adam mumbled back. There was a smile there and Takashi pulled him closer to press a kiss to the bolt of his jaw.

He tugged at their hands, “Good morning. How long’ve you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear you say  _holy shit, you’re gorgeous_  under your breath,” he responded and turned around in the circle of Takashi’s arms to smirk. It was definitely directed at the blush he felt rise in his cheeks.

“I stand by that statement.”

Adam laughed, the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes sparkling. “I’d hope. As my future husband, you’re legally obligated to compliment me at least twice a day.”

_Future husband._ God, he was swooning. He was melting into the pillows.

He pressed closer to leave a quick trail of kisses down Adam’s neck, stopping at the already fading bruise on his collarbone, “Good thing you make it easy for me, then.”

“Hey,” Adam reached up to hold his chin and direct him so they were nose to nose, “if anybody’s winning the hottest fiancée contest, it’s me. Don’t fight me on this, ‘Kashi. I could deadass walk out into the hallway right now, grab anybody and go,  _Hey who’s hotter, Taka—_ and they wouldn’t let me finish.” He kissed Takashi’s chin, letting go to throw that arm over his shoulders, “They’d be like,  _Takashi?_   _Were you gonna say Takashi?,_ ” dropped another one to the corner of his mouth, his cheekbone, and Takashi couldn’t help but start laughing, “ _Takashi Shirogane? Officer Takashi Shirogane? The,”_ rolled them around so he was straddling Takashi’s waist, still peppering kisses all over his face,  _“incredibly talented pilot with the ass that won’t quit—“_

Takashi put his hand on the back of his neck and finally dragged him into a proper kiss, muttering, “I  _get it_ , sweetheart, I get it.” They were both still laughing and the morning breath wasn’t helping anybody but he loved it anyway.

Until they weren’t laughing as much and Takashi slid one hand down to grip Adam’s thigh, the other pressing into his lower back, and Adam gasped into his mouth.

“ _Adam_ ,” Takashi echoed and Adam responded with a roll of his hips that sent a hot spike of pleasure up his spine and a moan into his throat. The smirk in the next kiss against his jaw was proud and despite how much Takashi really, really did love him, he couldn’t allow him to get away with it.

He swallowed Adam’s surprised gasp down when he flipped them back over. Adam grabbed at his ribs and his hands slipped up to clutch at Takashi’s hair as he continued down Adam’s chest with alternating presses of his mouth, his teeth. 

“Takashi,” Adam said, breath hitching when Takashi finally reached his hipbones, the V right above them, “baby, you’re killing me.”

“Now why would I do that to my fiancée?”

“Because you—“ It cut off into a higher sound as Takashi took him into his mouth, music to his ears, and Adam didn’t say much else after that. Nothing coherent, anyway.

 

They brushed their teeth after, Adam finishing first with a minty kiss to Takashi’s cheek before walking to the kitchen. He contemplated shaving the faint shadow along his jaw but decided to leave it be because he didn’t have class today and Adam liked it (even if he didn’t admit it).

Adam was packing the coffee grounds into the bottom of the coffee maker. The Garrison provided one of the automatic ones but Adam had gone out of his way, even when they had been just roommates, to prove the superiority of the manual way. He succeeded, to say the least. Some other officers had deals to grade for him if he made them their coffee. It was an entire system.

Takashi got it for free, though. Adam hummed when he tucked his face into the crook of his neck from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m making the drink of life, don’t worry.”

“Our wedding has to be coffee-themed,” he said, rubbing his nose back and forth so the stubble scratched Adam’s skin. “Coffee cake, coffee bean centerpieces, coffee champagne for the toast.”

“Sounds disgusting,” Adam said cheerfully and closed the maker, turning and slinging his arms over Takashi’s shoulders to link his hands behind his head. He was always dragging his fingers over the shorter hair of Takashi’s undercut, claiming it was the best part.

Takashi tilted his head, “You’re not seeing my vision.”

“Coffee champagne, in my opinion, would be carbonated coffee with a shot of white wine. Does that sound like a good time to you?”

“It sounds like a  _great_  time.”

Adam leaned in, his nose wrinkling with a smile as he whispered, “Junkie.”

“You love it,” Takashi dismissed, kissing the wrinkles. “You think it’s endearing.”

Adam drummed his fingers over Takashi’s scalp, “I find too many of your flaws endearing, my love.”

“Even my dad jokes?”

“In  _spite_ of the dad jokes,” Adam deadpanned and Takashi went to pull away. Adam grabbed the front of his shirt and pecked his mouth before letting him go, flapping his hand, “I’m doing coffee, you’ve got breakfast. Go.”

“I’ve evolved to the point of surviving exclusively on liquids. Get with it.”

Adam turned back around, side of his mouth twitching.

Takashi regretted speaking immediately. He took the dish towel off the hook and wacked at him with it, “Don’t you  _dare_  say the thing you’re thinking out loud. I can hear it and it’s disgusting.”

“You can’t rationally be mad at me if you thought it too.”

“You have loud thoughts, sweetheart,” Takashi said and took out the milk and the pancake mix. Where Adam’s specialty was coffee, Takashi’s were his pancakes, which worked out spectacularly because Adam confessed to very nearly planning his proposal at Denny’s.

They got into their morning rhythm, narrowly avoiding collisions as they walked around the kitchen. Adam got on washing and cutting up bananas and strawberries while the coffee roasted, and Takashi stacked the pancakes up until there were nine to divide up when Keith came around. He used the tiny bit of batter left to make an equally small pancake.

Adam turned on the radio (which was only really supposed to play the Garrison station, but Takashi had popped the back open and fixed that real quick) to a fast-paced jazz piece that had him immediately drumming the cutting board with his knife. Takashi pressed a hand to his wrist so he would slow down as he passed and he switched to tapping it out with his feet.

He still managed to know to say, “Door,” before there’s a knock, though. Takashi could never manage to figure out how the hell he does it.

“Stop showing off,” he muttered, pinching the back of his thigh.

“What, my working ears?”

Takashi made a face at him and opened the door for the second it took Keith to dart inside.

“Iverson wants to kill me,” he said in lieu of greeting.

“You and everyone else within a five mile radius,” Adam said back easily.

Keith stuck his tongue out. Adam reached out and ruffled his already messy hair. He probably hadn’t even brushed it; he was still in his pajamas and everything. It was a miracle he was fast enough to not get caught sprinting through the halls undressed.

Takashi rose an eyebrow, “What did you do?”

“Nothing  _bad_ ,” Keith said automatically, crossing his arms petulantly.

"No, no," Adam said seriously. He reached over to lower the volume of the radio, "Keith's never done one bad thing in his life, Takashi. Never."

Takashi put a hand on his hip, "Right, I forgot."

Keith crossed his arms, grumbling, "I'm not saying I never have, I'm saying this specific time isn't  _super_  bad."

Takashi considered the fact that if he were to continue the interrogation, they'd have to actually go out and rectify whatever Keith had done. He could see Adam thinking the same thing when they made eye contact over Keith's head. His fiancée tilted his head and shrugged, the side of his mouth twitching. It was the  _cut him some slack_  look, and Takashi had found himself able to resist it most of the time, but call it the novelty of calling Adam his  _fiancée_  in his head that he gave in. He took a deep breath and pointed out the door, "Is it bad enough that we'll have to do damage control?"

Keith thought about it before shaking his head, "No."

"Good," Adam said. He came around the kitchen counter to lace his hand with Takashi's, squeezing it once. "We were planning on having a free day today. There's something we want to tell you."

Keith narrowed his eyes and glanced between them, their hands. Stuck on that last part. He blinked, "Wait, no way."

"I wasn't asking you for nothing, kid," Adam said softly.

Takashi felt his mouth pop open, turning to look at Adam, "What?"

"He asked me about it, like, a month ago," Keith said, eyes widening considerably. "How I'd feel if he were to propose, but I didn't know you were gonna do it  _now_."

Adam looked back at him, wincing, "But you're okay with it, right?"

Keith blew a raspberry, "Obviously! I'm just surprised, holy shit."

"It was supposed to be," Adam said and bumped his shoulder with Takashi's. "Which is why whatever you did has to be 'not bad' enough for us to sneak you out of here and have a day out to celebrate. So how bad was it, really?"

"Not bad!" Keith insisted and hurriedly grabbed his uniform back from where he'd draped it over a chair. "I'm gonna go get dressed and I'll be back to eat. Where are we going?"

Takashi kept his eyes on Adam, raising an eyebrow. "Where  _are_  we going?"

Adam shrugged easily, grinning, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Let's just say I'm keeping my DDR crown secure despite the merging of the kingdoms."

Keith pumped a fist up as he sprinted back out and Takashi didn't miss the wide smile on his face. Adam really did know him well enough to know a happy Keith made for a happy Takashi, too.

"Arcade good with you too?" Adam asked and Takashi kissed him in answer. He stumbled a little bit, steadying himself with a hand splayed along Takashi's ribs. He murmured, "Damn, I wonder what you'll do when I tell you we're going to get ice cream after."

Takashi snaked an arm around his waist and squeezed his ass, swallowing up the yelp with a kiss that was more for show than anything. Adam caught on and played along, smacking at his shoulder and starting on the fact he was a  _man of faith_ ,  _the_ _fact he'd even proposed in the first place was to make honest men out of them_ for long enough that Keith made it back with Takashi's hand still being where it was which of course started an entire  _other_ reaction of how  _gross_  they were and if this was what being  _engaged_  did to them, he regretted blessing a  _marriage_  of all things. Of course, Takashi grabbed him by his ankles and shook him around so he would stop, Adam cooing about how big and strong his future husband was the entire way.

Takashi realized, once Keith was grounded, seated, all of them eating together that this could be his life, from now on. And he could definitely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated despite the fact i probably could have made this longer but i just really wanted to get it out sksksksk  
>    
> [tumblr](http://vstupidloud.tumblr.com/)


End file.
